


The Things We Said Today

by Fix9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Remus, Coming Out, Gay Sirius, M/M, a bit angsty, a gay writing about fictional gays, but YES I KNOW this is out before chapter three, but i think we ALL know how it ends, enjoy, following the canon of the Flu and the Full Moon, happy pride!, im actual garbage, named after a beatles song that kinda makes me cry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix9/pseuds/Fix9
Summary: Sirius and Remus come out to their friends and it...goes.





	The Things We Said Today

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE! This is just a short coming out fic and again- sorry if it sucks but I hope it doesn't. I wrote this in about two days but chapter three for the events proceeding this is taking 8 million years. Just. Enjoy.  
> -Fix9

For Sirius, it was Regulus.

He was sitting out on the roof just outside his bedroom window. It was the middle of the summer, when he was living at home. The late midsummer heaviness of impending finality had mixed with the thick humidity and weighed down all of England. The moon was full, a bright, painful reminder of how utterly helpless he was when he was here. Trapped. Sirius lit a cigarette. That first half of the summer spent at home had an air of restless uncertainty-it was the summer after fifth year, when Remus and Sirius first kissed. Had their letters been intercepted? Had they not been discreet enough? Did Remus forget about him?

“Hey,” came a voice. Regulus, Sirius’ younger brother.

“Hey.” Sirius didn’t look back at his brother. His voice was cold and cutting.

They looked quite similar, really. They had the same grey eyes, although Sirius’ had more wild passion, like white-hot embers in old film. The same hair, save for an inch or two (Regulus kept his shorter.) Regulus was paler, though, and his smile was never as genuine.

“I hope Mother didn’t hurt you too bad.”

Sirius snorted. “It’s been worse, if that’s what you mean.”

He handed the cigarette to Regulus, who took a drag and held onto it.

“Why d’you have to be like that? Just do what she tells you to do. Besides, it’s not her fault you had to get yourself sorted into Gryffindor.”

Sirius snatched the cigarette out of his hands. “Shut up, Regulus. It isn’t so easy to talk through your ‘parental issues’ when the Cruciatus curse is being used against you.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re still a Black. Don’t let Mother get you down.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about,” Sirius said quietly through a puff of smoke. _I’m worried about Remus_.

Regulus laughed. Well, it was more like one harsh breath one could mistake as a laugh. The laugh of someone who was just so _deflated_. “Then who?”

Sirius took one final drag from the cigarette, then dropped the butt into the street. The sky was black as pitch and dotted with far-away stars. “Look. I’m gonna tell you something. Regulus. Reg. It’s pretty big. If you tell anyone, I will actually fucking murder you. Got it?”

“Jesus, Sirius. What?”

“I’m gay.”

 

On the train from Hogwarts, while James and Peter were out buying candy from the trolley, Remus and Sirius, high on new feelings and fresh starts, linked their ink-stained pinkie fingers. Quite juvenile, they both agreed, but neither boy was up for an unbreakable vow.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius giggled, “we, before school starts in September, will tell one person.”

“Not about us, though,” added Remus, his voice dancing with worry, “just that...you know.”

They split as their compartment door opened.

 

For Remus, it was Lily.

They were in Diagon Alley with their parents, shopping for school supplies. Their parents had let them run off, and there they were, in a back table in the Leaky Cauldron.

“Lily,” Remus began, his thumbs already seeking shelter in his jumper. “I have to tell you something.”

Lily immediately knew something was up. She slowly asked, “Remy, what’s up?” She took his hands in hers, both as a way to show him her support and to get him to stop doing that thing with his hands in his sleeves. What was up with that?

“It’s...well…” God, this was hard. Remus hadn’t sorted anything out, really. He liked girls, and then there was Sirius. Where did he fit?

“Remus. Tell me.”

“Is it allowed to like a boy the way you like girls?” He blurted. _Shit_. That was not at all how he had planned it.

Lily’s eyes widened. Oh. _Oh_. “Remus, do you like a boy the way you like girls?”

Remus dropped his head and nodded. He could feel his face getting red.

“Does he like you?”

Remus smiled despite himself. “Y-yeah, yeah I think so.”

“Okay.”

He looked up at Lily. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never heard about it before, liking boys and girls the same, but if you do, I can’t imagine there’s anything wrong with it. You’re my best friend, Remy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lily.”

 

Sirius ran down the street, his feet pounding in time with his heartbeat. He had nothing but the leather jacket on his back, his Doc Martens on his feet, and a way to get to James’ house.

 

They told James and Peter the following October.

Sirius stood before them, nerves creeping up his spine. He let Remus sit. They weren’t going to tell the other Marauders that they were together unless James and Peter reacted well. Remus was very interested in his own sleeves.

“So,” Sirius began, “I gotta tell you guys something. Actually, James, it’s why I ran away to your house. Well, I didn’t run. I was kicked out.”

James raised a thick eyebrow. “What did you do?”

Sirius gulped. This was a lot harder than telling Regulus. _That’s because they’re more your family than Regulus and them will ever be,_ he thought. Peter was biting his nails.

“I’m...gay.”

“Oh, shit. Oh fuck!” James nearly shouted, stumbling off of the foot of his bed. “What the-Sirius!” He began pacing.

Peter was almost hyperventilating.

Remus just sat, wide-eyed, at looked at Sirius as if to say “well, _that_ certainly went bloody fantastic.”

Sirius marched over to James and put his hands on his shoulders. “James. Shut up. Don’t speak, don’t pace, don’t breathe. Just sit your useless arse down and let me talk to you.” James did.

“You’re not like, in love with me, are you?” James asked nervously, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Why the hell would I be in love with you? Are you that thick? I’m telling you I’m gay, not proposing.”

Remus stood up next to Sirius. “I’m bisexual.” The new word, discovered by Lily, felt good in his mouth.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with that?” James stood, flapping his arms like he used to in first year.

“Say it’s okay.” Remus said, looking down. He let his fingers graze Sirius’ hand.

Peter stood up and stomped out of the room.

“I...I’m gonna go talk to Wormtail,” James mumbled and stormed after Peter.

 

The boys hadn’t yet returned. Remus sat next to Sirius on his bed, their fingers laced together.

“I-” Remus started, breaking the silence. He was cut off as Sirius’ lips met his. They broke apart quickly, just in case Peter, or more likely James, walked in. “I don’t think we should have done that,” Remus continued.

“Telling them?” Sirius asked. “Or this?” He kissed Remus again.

Remus smiled onto Sirius’ mouth.

“I can’t remember.”


End file.
